Together
by Deadlyrose70
Summary: This is my second Hayffie fluff !


Haymitch wasn't going to let her die. Effie deserved to live, to be free from the Capitol, to live in one of the districts, and perhaps fall in love and have a small family of her own; that's why he and Plutarch Heavensbee fought to keep her alive. In thirteen, he wear his bracelet, the one Effie gave him the night of the interviews, as a token. But it meant much more; Katniss's mockingjay pin, Effie's gold wig, Peeta's golden locket, and his bracelet, they were '_a team_ 'she said, but it was a message: she supported the rebellion, the rebels, in them, in _him_.

It was risky, but she didn't care. If she were to die a rebel then so be it.

As Haymitch watched the medics of Thirteen tended her wounds; he prayed that she would make out alive. He couldn't lose her.

He imagined her running in the meadow, wearing a white dress, a wedding dress; her natural blond hair loose to her shoulders. Smiling, showing of her perfect snow white teeth, her arms reaching out for him. He embraces her, protectively as if any time someone would take her away from him, as they embrace, everything surrounding them sets on fire.

He lifts her face up carefully with his fingers; he stares deeply into her sapphire eyes, those are the eyes that he would give up his life for. "I love Effie," he whispers, as tears roll down his cheeks. "no matter what happens, we would always find each other."

"I love you too Haymitch,"Effie smiles at him. "and even if death takes us apart, I'll be waiting for you." They embrace once again, letting the flames engulf them.

"Haymitch!" Haymitch loses his balance of his chair and falls flat face first. He sits up straight on the cold floor as he looks at the person who woke him up, which was no other than Plutarch Heavensbee.

"The hells wrong with you Heavensbee? Your even worse than princess in there." speaking of which. "How is she though?"

"Miss Trinket is doing alright," Plutarch offered his hand to help him, but Haymitch refused as he managed to get himself up. "She would be needing rest for a couple of days now." Haymitch nodded. The former Head Gamemaker gazed upon his fellow friend who was watching Effie from the window, the relief look in his face when he saw her chest rising up and down slowly. "Therefore, we got him. It's all over." It was music to Haymitch's ears when Plutarch announced that the rebels won. He gave him a handshake, Plutarch left him alone as he needed to do some arrangements

_We did it Effs, were free now._ Haymitch thought to himself as he glanced over to Effie's direction once again.

xXx

What seem like an eternally, Effie woke up on the fifth of the nurses roused him up from his slumber, scaring the poor woman, almost losing her life. "Effie!" Haymitch stumbled on his as he entered the hospital, he sat right beside grabbing a vacant chair. "Eff." He said calmly grabbing her hand.

"Haymtich," her sapphire made contact with his grey orbs. Grey. Almost silver, strong but yet mysterious. "You found me."

"I will always find you princess," he pressed her hand gently, tears slowly fell. "_We _would always find each other."

"Haymi-" Effie was cut off as his lips pressed into hers. She had longed for this moment, to feel his lips glued to hers. To make it wasn't a dream.

"It's over Eff, we could go home."

"Home. I like the sound of that."

xXx

It took for Effie to adjust a new in district Twelve, gracefully the residents welcomed her as one their one; leaving aside that she was the one who pulled out their children's name out of the reaping bowl. She and Katniss flourished their friendship along the way; helping each other out, like teaching how to hunt, teaching how to make a proper cup of tea, and so on.

Greasy Sae even taught Effie how to make wild dog soup; till this day Effie would never, ever eat wild dog. Ever.

Haymitch would drink, not like he use to though. He even opened a bar, much Effie's dismay.

Peeta and Katniss have back gotten together. Just as friends. Nothing too serious. Perharps in the near future.

Weeks later, Effie finds out she is pregnant, Haymitch of course, goes out for a while, leaving Effie all alone to think about it.

"Do you think he's mad?"Effie ask Greasy Sae who accompanies her to the market. Greasy Sae sighs. "Child, he's not mad. He's just surprised that's all, I'm positive he's happy. You must remember; he did lose his family." Of course. It all made sense.

That very night, Haymitch proposed, not because she was pregnant, but because he loved her and wanted to start a family with her.

xXx

Years later, Haymitch and Effie watched over from their porch their son coming home with his wife and twin girls. At the age of 89, Haymitch died of a heart attack; Effie died ten days later. Doctor said because of a heart problem; but everyone knew it was because she missed her husband.

Somewhere in the after life, Haymitch sits in the meadow watching over his grandduaghters playing with Cassidy Mellark Odair's daughter and son.

"Haymitch." He knew that voice, he turned around and saw his wife before him.

"You found me sweetheart."

"I'll always find you." And with that, they share a passionate kiss and watch over together hand in hand their loved ones.

Fin

Author's note: I'm deeply sorry i haven't upload in the longest. So much has come up and it's frustrating. Well, I hope you like it! R&R

-Sara


End file.
